


my lavender love

by JaeRianL



Series: agents of fluff 2020 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lincoln Campbell Lives, Massage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: In which Lincoln wants to help his girlfriend get rid of some of the stress weighing down on her.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: agents of fluff 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	my lavender love

**Author's Note:**

> This crosses off the squares Staticquake & Back Rubs on the fluff bingo cards!

Lincoln can’t honestly remember the last time he saw Daisy looking fully relaxed. Ever since their final battle with Hive, with the pair of them almost sacrificing themselves until Fitz and Simmons had found a way to project a realistic enough hologram into the Zephyr that they would both be safe, it seemed like she was never not tense, much to his concern. And so he’d taken it upon himself, as her boyfriend, to get them one night off where she could just relax and be Daisy. Thankfully, it hadn’t been nearly as difficult, nor as bureaucratic as he’d feared it would be, Coulson practically sending him on his way without questioning any of it.

So Lincoln had taken her to a nice restaurant, after some recommendations from Jemma and Fitz when he’d been close to pulling his hair out, they’d gone for a walk around the neighbourhood before winding up back at their place off base. They’d made quick work of stripping off their clothes, but seeing that Daisy was just as tense as before their date, Lincoln’s plans for sex were going to have to be put on hold momentarily. He encourages her to lay on her stomach, grinning when she makes a comment about falling asleep, as he rummages through his nightstand, pulling out the massage oils he’d order a few nights before.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he gets Daisy to choose which scent she’d prefer, rolling his eyes at the half hearted protests that “he didn’t need to”, instead continuing to hand her the bottles, waiting patiently for Daisy to make up her mind. When she passes back a lavender scented bottle, Lincoln waits for her to safely place the other bottles on the nightstand before starting the massage. Thankful for the internship he’d done at a local chiropractor’s, Lincoln focuses on reducing the tension bunched around her neck before slowly working his way down her back.

As he makes his way down Daisy’s spine, the inhuman woman slumping further into their pillows as she allows herself to relax, he gets a potentially genius, or potentially very idiotic idea. Carefully, he concentrates a few gentle sparks of electricity to her most tense areas, immediately relaxing the muscles and sending his girlfriend closer to sleep by the second. When he hears soft snores coming from Daisy, Lincoln takes that as the perfect time to stop the massage and call it a night.

He quickly jogs into their bathroom, washing the excess oil off of his hands before walking back into their room, beaming at his much more relaxed girlfriend. Pulling the covers right over Daisy, he slides into bed beside her, pulling her in close as she wiggles in her sleep. She latches onto his heat almost immediately, and Lincoln brushes her hair away from his mouth to press a kiss to the crown of her head. Their lives may not be perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he has, and would continue to do anything to make sure she’s happy and relaxed, just as she deserves to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
